


Сложный напарник

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Сработаться с Ушиджимой не так-то просто, но вполне возможно.





	Сложный напарник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018 на diary.ru

Сработаться с Ушиджимой — та еще задачка.

С одной стороны, он хороший охотник, опытный, умный и ловкий, настоящий профессионал — и, работая в паре, Дайчи никогда не переживает за спину. С Ушиджимой хорошо планировать операции, распределять роли и нагрузку, строить маршруты.

До тех пор, пока тот со всем — или почти всем — согласен и открыт к диалогу.

По возможности, Дайчи старается обходить острые углы и отыскивать компромиссы, но порой, когда их с Ушиджимой взгляды на что-то оказываются полностью противоположными, становится сложно. Настолько, что, выкладывая спокойно свои аргументы, Дайчи смотрит на Ушиджиму и представляет, как берет его голову и сдавливает в руках до тех пор, пока она не начнет трещать. Или как вздергивает его за шкирку и бросает в стену.

Дайчи и сам не знает, откуда берутся эти кровожадные желания, но рядом с Ушиджимой в нем просыпается что-то первобытное и звериное. Может быть, это идет еще из тех времен, когда они оба учились, и наставники распределяли их в разные учебные группы, соревнующиеся между собой.

А может, Дайчи просто не нравится манера Ушиджимы устанавливать на его территории свои порядки и щедро отсыпать советы, которых никто не просит. В такие моменты он начинает понимать Ойкаву Тоору из сектора Сейджо, который при виде Ушиджимы каждый раз зеленеет и кривится.

Впрочем, за несколько лет Дайчи научился справляться с приступами неожиданной агрессии. Но Ойкаве вряд ли подойдет его способ.

***

Сегодня все идет как обычно. Небольшое собрание, посвященное поимке призрака — упущенного, между прочим, Шираторизавой и теперь скрывающегося в Карасуно, — затягивается. Дайчи, вооружившись маркером, выделяет на карте места с необычными всплесками энергии, опираясь на сводку Кагеямы, Суги и Ширабу. Расписывает короткий план — расставить по всему периметру блокирующих, чтобы те держали сетку, пока остальные во главе с ним и Ушиджимой прочешут каждый квадрат. План довольно утомительный, но зато более-менее безопасный, и Укай уже дал добро. Дайчи не ждет никаких проблем.

Это он, конечно, зря.

Закончив говорить, он обводит взглядом присутствующих. Из семерых человек, отправленных Вашиджо на помощь Карасуно, пятеро кивают, давая понять, что готовы работать. Шестой — рыжий друг Ушиджимы, Тендо, длинный и худой, как жердь, щурится, задумчиво постукивает пальцем по губам и соглашаться не торопится. Столкнувшись взглядом с Дайчи, пожимает плечами, кивает в сторону.

Ну конечно, тоскливо думает Дайчи.

Ушиджима пристально смотрит на него, переводит взгляд на исчерченную доску и чуть хмурится. Поднимает руку.

— Да? — сложив руки на груди, вежливо интересуется Дайчи, но в груди уже клокочет, поднимаясь, горячая волна. — Какие-то вопросы?

— Кхм, — многозначительно выдает Ушиджима. — У меня есть несколько замечаний.

Кто бы сомневался.

Уже заранее, не зная даже, о чем Ушиджима будет говорить, Дайчи догадывается — какую бы идею тот ни предложил, ему не понравится. Совершенно. Категорически.

И, разумеется, оказывается прав.

***

— Ты псих, — парой часов позже, когда собрание наконец-то заканчивается и все расходятся на короткий отдых, бормочет Дайчи, уткнувшись в мокрое от пота плечо. Скользит рукой по крепкому боку, по литым, жестким мышцам бедра, стискивает твердую ягодицу, мнет и оттягивает в сторону.

Ушиджима запрокидывает голову, тяжело дыша, поводит руками, связанными его же галстуком, переступает коленями по гладкому дереву пола.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — упрямо говорит он.

И вздрагивает, когда Дайчи звучно шлепает его по заднице — но, стоит убрать ладонь, тянется за ней, пытаясь продлить прикосновение.

Дайчи шлепает его снова, с силой, заставляя подавиться воздухом и вцепиться в изножье кровати. И снова, до тех пор, пока кожа под пальцами не начинает гореть. Просовывает руку между раздвинутых ног, взвешивает на ладони мошонку, потирает ее, чуть сдавливает, тянется выше — к члену, истекающему смазкой, — обхватывает его кулаком. Поводит запястьем.

Свободной рукой он раздвигает ягодицы Ушиджимы, трет приоткрытое отверстие между ними, ныряет внутрь сразу двумя пальцами; грубо, с силой толкается до самых костяшек.

Ушиджима коротко стонет — и подается назад, насаживается на пальцы сам.

Дайчи смаргивает пот, заливающий глаза. Хрипло, звучно выдыхает.

Ярость, клокотавшая внутри, уже давно переплавилась в возбуждение — лихорадочный, охвативший все тело жар, дикую сосущую жажду, пульсацию в ноющем, налитом кровью члене.

Вставить хочется до боли — и Дайчи, не вынимая пальцев, не переставая неторопливо дрочить Ушиджиме, приставляет головку к уже растянутому, смазанному отверстию.

Там влажно, туго, горячо. Член протискивается внутрь с усилием, стенки входа едва поддаются. Ушиджима резко прекращает ерзать и вздрагивать — замирает, стиснув пальцы на деревянном столбике, и не издает ни стона, только дышит мелко и шумно. По спине, между сведенных лопаток, катятся прозрачные капли пота.

Дайчи и сам так напряжен, что виски ломит. Кровь колотится в них, пульс отстукивает марш. Воздуха не хватает; горло сдавливает, грудь охвачена горячими тисками.

Лишь когда член полностью оказывается внутри Ушиджимы, к Дайчи возвращается способность дышать.

Он тянет назад пальцы, жмурясь от ощущений, — и Ушиджима, все это время стоящий неподвижно, вдруг вздергивает бедра и вытягивается в струну. Член в ладони Дайчи становится каменным, но тот торопливо пережимает основание.

— Не сейчас.

Но скоро, потому что Дайчи самому очень хочется кончить. 

Он трахает Ушиджиму резко и быстро, вгоняя член почти до основания, с влажными звучными шлепками, сдерживая себя всякий раз, когда подкатывает оргазм. Ушиджима двигает бедрами, подстраиваясь под его ритм, сжимает в себе его член почти до боли, коротко стонет — и стоны с каждым разом становятся все ниже и чаще, сливаются в глухое утробное рычание. Мышцы бугрятся на спине и бедрах, на руках вспухают жилы, и Дайчи отчетливо слышит слабый треск: ткань галстука, обхватывающего мощные запястья, не выдерживает, рвется.

Сглотнув, Дайчи чуть расслабляет ладонь. Массирует кончиками пальцев головку члена, едва касаясь, и только немного усиливает нажим, чувствуя, как она увеличивается в размерах.

Наконец-то дает Ушиджиме кончить — и тот, крупно содрогаясь, выплескивается, забрызгивая спермой и себя, и пальцы Дайчи, и натертый блестящий пол.

Только тогда Дайчи позволяет упасть в оргазм и себе тоже.

***

Через четверть часа, уже успокоившийся, расслабленный, он лежит на кровати, привалившись к теплому боку Ушиджимы, и разглядывает потолок, обдумывая завтрашнюю вылазку.

План все еще кажется идиотским и самоубийственным.

Но, по крайней мере, Ушиджиму больше не хочется кинуть в стену. На смену приходит другое чувство — неясного, царапающего изнутри беспокойства, понемногу сжимающегося в тугой клубок.

Дайчи это чувство не нравится, ему не место сейчас в спальне, наполненной густыми животными запахами. Но отделаться и отогнать тяжелое ощущение никак не выходит. Равно как и понять — откуда оно взялось.

Сев, он цепляет с тумбочки бутылку холодной воды и делает несколько жадных глотков. Задумчиво смотрит на Ушиджиму, скользит взглядом по бедру, с которого еще не сошли красноватые отпечатки пальцев.

— Тебе не кажется все это странным? — спрашивает Дайчи, крутя бутылку в руках. 

Ушиджима приоткрывает глаза, потягивается.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает он, и вид у него такой довольный, что Дайчи верит, а беспокойство подтаивает, растопленное горячим, растекающемся в груди теплом.

Но до конца, впрочем, все же так и не уходит.

***

— Почти два часа прошло. Все еще думаешь, что план отличный? — выдыхает Дайчи в микрофон, когда у него окончательно немеют руки и ноги. Хочется в тепло или хотя бы подвигаться, но двигаться рано — защитный контур, которым он укрыт, тогда моментально распадется. Дайчи нельзя высовываться раньше времени, нельзя даже переменить позу, и все, что ему остается, это осторожно растирать ладони и шевелить пальцами ног, стараясь хоть немного согреться.

Декабрь сухой, но холодный, без движения неуютно даже в теплой одежде.

Ушиджима, впрочем, наверняка чувствует себя ненамного лучше. Дайчи хотя бы укрыт от ветра, а он методично нарезает круги по парку, изображая из себя припозднившегося прохожего.

— Нормальный план, — чуть помолчав, говорит Ушиджима. — Рано или поздно призрак вылезет на наживку. Замерз?

— Нет.

— Согреетесь, пока будем его ловить.

— Угу, — мрачно хмыкает Дайчи и разрывает связь.

Ушиджима не говорит, а Дайчи не напоминает о том, насколько их сценарий еще и рискованный. Призрак, за которым они гоняются, туповат, но подозрителен, и чтобы его выманить, Ушиджиме пришлось снять с себя все амулеты, остаться совершенно беззащитным. Никому из своей команды Дайчи не позволил бы так рисковать. Ловля на живца — тактика, которой он обычно старается избегать, однако приказывать Ушиджиме не может, а Укай, чуть подумав, согласился внести в план предложенные корректировки.

К тому же, хоть и не хочется признавать, но аргументы Ушиджимы оказались убедительны. Призрак настолько хорошо скрывается, что всего таланта Кагеямы едва хватило, чтобы поймать чуть слышный всплеск его ауры, — и при этом силен. Обычные поиски могут сильно затянуться.

Дайчи мучает только один вопрос.

— Почему ты так уверен, что призрак кинется на тебя, если до сих пор не было ни одной жертвы? — спросил он перед тем, как выдвинуться.

— Я работаю не первый год, — только и ответил Ушиджима. — Вылезет. Если не покажется за пару часов — перейдем к первоначальному плану.

Дайчи косится на часы. Отведенное время уже подходит к концу, и либо Ушиджима ошибся, либо...

Додумать он не успевает, потому что ошибки все-таки нет.

Призрак — огромное бесформенное чудовище — появляется на дорожке, засыпанной снежной крупкой, и кидается Ушиджиме наперерез.

***

Призрак огромный и отвратительный — похож на темное грозовое облако, ощетинившееся щупальцами.

Сложно представить, что это существо, кажущееся бесплотным, но способное причинить вполне реальный вред, этот сгусток энергии, несущей в себе только заряд злобы, — когда-то было человеком.

Таким же, как и сам Дайчи. Возможно, даже не злым.

Неутешительно, но факт — характер при жизни никак не связан с тем, что станет с душой после смерти. Может быть, если Дайчи когда-нибудь мучительно убьют или запытают, он тоже вернется с той стороны в мир живых вот таким черным облаком.

Думать об этом неприятно, липкий первобытный страх стекает по спине, но не думать у Дайчи не выходит. Даже сейчас, когда некогда размышлять о парадоксах мироздания, когда он со всех ног несется к Ушиджиме, на ходу вытаскивая из карманов амулеты, эти мысли все равно лезут в голову.

— Сюда! — орет он в микрофон остальным. — Скорее! Ушиджима, уходи!

Тот не реагирует.

Ушиджима стоит, будто в трансе — неестественно прямой, неестественно бледный. Смотрит на призрака, на лаково-черные щупальца, тянущиеся к его рукам, танцующие вокруг лица — и не двигается с места, не пытается увернуться или убежать.

Весь профессионализм, все повадки охотника с него точно смыло, сейчас он похож на самого обычного человека.

На прохожего, в самом деле припозднившегося зимним вечером в промерзшем парке.

И — что удивительно — призрак тоже не торопится нападать. Клубящееся черное облако, от одного вида которого у Дайчи ноют виски, а инстинкт самосохранения орет, что есть мочи, и требует убраться куда подальше, желательно на другую планету, — висит напротив лица Ушиджимы, в полушаге от цели, но не делает ничего.

Дайчи видел раньше, как атакуют такие твари — набрасываются, облепляют щупальцами, втягивают в себя, высасывают все жизненные силы и выплевывают иссохшую оболочку. Но этот почему-то не нападает — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Дайчи не подбегает достаточно близко.

— Савамура, — губы Ушиджимы едва шевелятся, голос в наушнике севший и хриплый. — Поторопись. Я его пока задержу.

— Ты с ума сошел? — орет Дайчи, уже вытаскивая из кармана раскалившийся, жгущий пальцы амулет. — Уходи! Уходи в сторону!

Ушиджима кивает, но с места так и не двигается.

Только чуть дергает ртом, когда Дайчи кидает амулет прямо в черное облако.

Одно из щупалец, стремительно выстрелившее из клубка, бьет Ушиджиму в грудь, второе обхватывает за горло, вздергивает над промерзлой землей, будто куклу. Дайчи кажется, что он слышит, как с сухим треском ломаются позвонки.

Отвлекшись на Ушиджиму, он не успевает увернуться сам. Мгновение — и тоже взмывает в воздух, захлестнутый щупальцем, как удавкой.

На ощупь оно оказывается неожиданно теплым. Призрак встряхивает Дайчи, тянет к себе, в густую чернильную мглу, и он пытается еще как-то бороться, но ничего не выходит. Остальные слишком далеко, Танаке или Гошики потребуется еще несколько секунд, чтобы сюда добраться, а второй амулет никак не достать, не дотянуться: щупальца удерживают и руки. Дайчи бьется, как в силках. Умирать не хочется, особенно — умирать так. Даже зная, что, пока призрак занят им и Ушиджимой, у остальных будет гораздо больше шансов его поймать и развоплотить.

Перед смертью, наверное, положено думать о чем-то возвышенном, прощаться с жизнью и вспоминать за мгновения все самые важные события — но Дайчи, судорожно дергаясь, пытается хотя бы на мгновение увидеть Ушиджиму. Ничего не выходит, не получается даже повернуть головы. 

Силы стремительно утекают, сознание меркнет, перед глазами колышется неясная мгла, сквозь которую Дайчи едва разбирает лица Танаки, Гошики, Асахи и Охиры, — но до слуха долетает сорванный, полузадушенный голос.

— Отпусти его, — тихо, угасающим шепотом просит Ушиджима. — Слышишь меня? Это же я тебе нужен.

Он пытается говорить что-то еще, но Дайчи даже не успевает удивиться. Глаза слепит лиловая вспышка, все тело ломит, и мир вокруг перестает существовать.

***

Палата, отведенная Ушиджиме, маленькая, но очень светлая, и окнами выходит на запад. Закатное солнце щедро заливает ее сиянием, красит белые стены и мебель во все оттенки алого и золотого.

Раскрашивает оно и самого Ушиджиму, бледного, осунувшегося, кожа которого по цвету почти сливается с подушкой. Стычка не прошла бесследно: идет уже пятый день, а он по-прежнему выглядит так, что врачи озабоченно цокают языками.

Очнулся Ушиджима и вовсе только сегодняшним утром.

Сам Дайчи отделался гораздо легче, он пришел в себя той же ночью. Повезло: как рассказал Асахи, призрак отпустил его, всего лишь немного задев. Но зато забрал с собой Ушиджиму, смог ускользнуть от прямой атаки и больше часа метался по оцепленному периметру.

В конце концов его взяли в кольцо обеими командами, сдернув с охраны границ даже Цукишиму и Тендо, — и все же смогли развоплотить раньше, чем тот успел убить Ушиджиму.

— Ужасно так говорить, — вздохнул, заканчивая рассказ, Асахи. — Но если бы Ушиджима не попался, мы бы гоняли эту тварь еще очень долго. А тебе повезло. Оказался невкусным.

Да, думает Дайчи, переступая порог палаты.

Просто невероятно повезло.

— Привет, — здоровается он. Помахивает пакетом, набитым мандаринами.

Ушиджима отрывается от журнала.

— Привет.

Он озадачен и, похоже, даже немного смущен. Непривычное, небывалое зрелище.

Дайчи, впрочем, озадачен тоже, и совсем не знает, что говорить. Пока он сюда ехал, то перебрал в голове целую кучу фраз, каждая из которых сводилась примерно к “ты сбрендил” и “твой план чуть не угробил нас обоих”, но в итоге ни одна из них не идет с языка.

Дайчи просто подходит к кровати Ушиджимы и аккуратно ставит пакет на тумбочку.

— Вот, — говорит он, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. — Тебе вроде бы сейчас нужны витамины.

Смотрит в окно, за которым медленно угасает день.

Ушиджима молчит.

— Это был кто-то знакомый? — голос отказывает, и язык ворочается во рту с трудом. — Поэтому ты сказал, что он точно вылезет. Знал, что тебя узнают.

— Догадался, значит.

— Сложно было не догадаться. Я же слышал, что ты ему говорил.

— Старый знакомый, — Ушиджима сводит брови, и на переносице залегает складка. — Мы вместе проходили первую практику, и ему повезло меньше меня. А пять дней назад он появился в Сендае.

— И ты решил, что он — твоя проблема?

— Да.

Присев на край кровати, Дайчи смотрит на мрачного и печального Ушиджиму, покусывая губу. Твердый клубок в груди давит, ворочается, выпускает острые иглы, и с каждым новым уколом слова наконец-то подкатывают к горлу.

— Это было глупо, — выпаливает Дайчи раньше, чем успеет себя остановить. — Очень самонадеянно. Мы оба могли погибнуть. Что это было вообще, чувство вины? Нежелание жить?

Ушиджима моргает; на лицо, вместо серой печальной тени, наползает удивление.

— Ты что, меня отчитываешь?

— Я не... — Дайчи осекается, задумывается на секунду. — Пожалуй, да. Есть, что возразить?

Он ждет, что Ушиджима вскинется, скажет что-нибудь из своего бесконечного арсенала убедительных доводов и пояснит, что по-другому было нельзя. Повернет ситуацию так, что Дайчи будет нечем крыть.

Но вместо этого Ушиджима только поджимает губы.

— Да, это было самонадеянно, — он смотрит в сторону, на тонкий золотой луч, лежащий поверх одеяла. — Ты прав.

Он признает свою ошибку просто и спокойно, констатируя факт, и это обескураживает. Дайчи в первый раз видит такого Ушиджиму — открытого, немного грустного, позабывшего о своем привычном упрямстве.

А Ушиджима продолжает — все еще глядя в сторону:

— Извини. И за то, что заставил тебя беспокоится, тоже.

Колючий клубок в груди ширится, растет, и Дайчи наконец-то понимает, откуда взялось беспокойство. Что это за страх, от которого становится неуютно и давит в груди.

Ничего общего он не имеет с тем, что они с Ушиджимой делают, оставшись за закрытыми дверьми — но связан с Ушиджимой неразрывно.

Дайчи прикрывает глаза. Нащупывает широкую ладонь, расслабленно лежащую на одеяле.

Выдыхает. Страх понемногу уходит, холод в груди рассасывается.

Все хорошо.

— Савамура, — слышит Дайчи и вздрагивает от звука своего голоса.

Поворачивает голову.

Ушиджима смотрит прямо на него, взгляд у него пристальный, внимательный, виноватый. Немного растерянный.

— Да?

— Я тоже за тебя испугался.

Дайчи открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но слова вновь не идут на язык. Помедлив, он гладит Ушиджиму по запястью, неловко кивает, встряхивает головой и тянется с поцелуем.

Не затем, чтобы сбросить напряжение, унять ярость или заткнуть.

Просто потому, что ему — им обоим — сейчас это нужно.


End file.
